


Assenza.

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se durante quell'incendio Mimì non fosse riuscito a salvarsi?Rielaborazione della 2x03.
Relationships: salvo montalbano/giuseppe fazio, salvo montalbano/mimì augello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Assenza.

“Mimì! Mimì!”

Nessuna risposta. 

“Mimì!” 

Niente. 

“Mimì dimmi qualcosa!” 

Silenzio. 

Il mondo si muoveva freneticamente intorno a lui: gli operai della fabbrica si disperavano portando le mani ai capelli, si sentivano le sirene spiegate delle macchine dei vigili del fuoco in procinto di arrivare sulla scena, il resto della sua squadra stava facendo allontanare i passanti accorsi a vedere cosa fosse successo. 

Ma lui sentiva solo silenzio. 

Continuava ad urlare il nome di Mimì con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo ma sembrava inutile, il suo vice non gli dava nessun segnale di rimando. 

Percepiva dei rumori tutt’intorno: era consapevole del fatto che probabilmente Fazio, Gallo o Paternò lo stessero chiamando, gli stessero dicendo qualcosa…Ma non riusciva a distinguerne le voci. 

Vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi il rosso acceso delle fiamme che stavano divorando la fabbrica, ma non riusciva a delinearne i contorni. 

I suoi sensi erano storditi, la sua mente confusa. 

Respirava a fatica, un nodo enorme alla gola al pensiero di ciò che stava accadendo. 

Provò a muoversi, ad entrare per andare a cercare Mimì, ma non ce la fece: le gambe gli tremavano. 

Captò il movimento di un corpo indistinto che si precipitava al suo fianco e lo prendeva per un braccio. 

“Dottore, tutto bene?” 

Fazio. 

Se lo scrollò di dosso in malo modo, urlando: “Lassimi!”, ma il giovane ispettore non demordeva. 

“Dottore, lasci stare! Lei ha già rischiato la vita l’altra volta!” 

“Lassimi ti rissi!” gli urlò contro con talmente tanta rabbia e preoccupazione nella voce che Giuseppe non potè fare a meno di obbedirgli. 

Ma perché nessuno faceva niente? 

Mimì, il suo più stretto collaboratore, il suo migliore amico –la persona più importante per lui- era in mezzo a quelle fiamme (da quanto ormai? Non lo sapeva, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo) e a nessuno sembrava importare. 

Provò nuovamente a gettarsi nel fuoco, ma si bloccò improvvisamente. 

Da quel che restava dell’ormai distrutta fabbrica uscì una sagoma che indossava un casco di protezione, e che trascinava in braccio un corpo per cui sicuramente non c’era più nulla da fare. 

Strano, pensò. Non ricordava che Mimì indossasse un casco quando l’aveva visto gettarsi in mezzo alle fiamme prima. 

Dovevano avergliene prestato uno i vigili del fuoco quando erano arrivati e si erano subito precipitati dentro l’incendio anche loro. 

Era sicuramente andata così. 

Il suo cuore, che fino a quel momento sembrava aver smesso di battere, tornò in vita. 

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo; Mimì non era riuscito a portare in salvo la vittima, ma almeno era ancora vivo. 

Ed ecco che i suoi sensi decisero di tornare lucidi. 

Adesso distingueva chiaramente i rumori e le figure intorno a lui, era perfettamente cosciente di ciò che aveva davanti. 

Avrebbe voluto non esserlo. 

Nessuno aveva prestato un casco a Mimì. 

Nessuno si era accorto che Mimì, dopo aver fatto uscire l’uomo rimasto intrappolato tra le fiamme, era rimasto dentro perché gli era parso di sentire una debole voce che chiedeva aiuto. 

Ma nessuno aveva chiesto aiuto. 

Erano tutti stati portati in salvo e non rimaneva più nessuno all’interno della fabbrica. 

Solo Mimì era rimasto. 

E gli altri se n’erano accorti troppo tardi. 

Lui, se n’era accorto troppo tardi. 

E ora aveva sotto gli occhi il corpo senza vita di Mimì, con i vestiti leggermente inceneriti e il volto nero, sporco di fuliggine. 

Sentì Fazio cacciare un urlo dietro di lui. 

“Minchia no, dottor Augello!” 

Vide l’ispettore chinarsi sul corpo del vice, scuoterlo, e poi abbandonare la testa tra le mani. 

Vide Gallo e Paternò con le lacrime agli occhi, che si toglievano il cappello e soffocavano i singhiozzi. 

Sentì il capo dei vigili del fuoco che gli spiegava cos’era successo. 

“Mi dispiace, signor commissario, ma abbiamo agito troppo tardi e quando l’abbiamo trovato non c’era più nulla da fare. Il dottor Augello era rientrato nell’edificio ma nella confusione generale nessuno di noi aveva capito che mancasse. Pensavamo stesse facendo il punto della situazione con lei e l’ispettore Fazio. Poi però abbiamo visto che l’ispettore parlava con gli operai e che lei era da solo, quindi siamo rientrati in azione. Non abbiamo fatto in tempo. Ho fatto il possibile, signor commissario, ma purtroppo per il dottor Augello non c’era più soluzione.” 

Incassò quelle parole, senza elaborarle pienamente. 

Come avrebbe potuto farlo? Erano parole strane, dure, crudeli. 

Parole che non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentire. 

Non avrebbe mai associato parole del genere ad una persona come Mimì. 

Mimì, che era sempre al suo fianco nei momenti di lavoro e anche in quelli di svago; Mimì, che aveva sempre una parola gentile con lui anche quando non se la meritava (e non erano rare le volte in cui era capitato); Mimì, che era sempre così…Vivo. 

Lui l’aveva visto in tanti modi: contento, arrabbiato, stanco, ma non c’era mai stata una volta in cui non avesse percepito l’enorme calore di vita che emanava Mimì. 

Ecco perché quelle parole, quelle frasi che descrivevano la morte, la mancanza, l’assenza, per lui erano difficili da comprendere. 

Mimì era sempre stato presenza. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante il viaggio di ritorno al commissariato, non aveva detto una parola. 

Aveva affidato la guida a Gallo –lui non si sentiva in grado di fare nulla al momento- ed era rimasto in silenzio sul sedile posteriore, guardando fuori dal finestrino per non dover sostenere gli sguardi dei suoi colleghi. 

Percepiva un silenzio quasi irreale dentro quella macchina. 

Si sentiva ogni tanto tirare su col naso – Fazio non aveva smesso un attimo di piangere- ma nient’altro rompeva quella bolla di incredulità e dolore. 

Lui non aveva versato nemmeno una lacrima. 

Non c’era riuscito. 

Prima che partissero, il capo dei vigili del fuoco gli aveva chiesto se avesse bisogno di una mano, se potessero essergli stati utili. 

Li aveva mandati via con un cenno del capo. 

Non aveva bisogno di nulla. 

O meglio, nessuno avrebbe potuto dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Arrivati al commissariato, andò dritto nell’ufficio di Mimì. 

Ignorò le domande di Catarella e gli altri che erano rimasti lì e non erano ancora a conoscenza dell’accaduto; sperò che qualcun altro si occupasse di comunicare loro la notizia. 

Lui non ne avrebbe avuto la forza. 

Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e girò la chiave. 

Si sedette alla scrivania di Mimì. 

Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire. Ho pianto mentre la scrivevo? Assolutamente sì. Mi denuncerei da sola? Assolutamente sì. Avevo in mente quest'idea da qualche giorno, e siccome ho sofferto nell'immaginarla voi soffrirete con me nel leggerla.  
> A parte gli scherzi, spero vi piaccia e grazie sempre per la lettura. Qualunque feedback è benaccetto e ricordate che vvb quindi non uccidetemi lmao  
> alla prossima!


End file.
